


El reino de Dunkelheit

by Regardless_a_fangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Old Age, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regardless_a_fangirl/pseuds/Regardless_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente, un día despiertas de tu propia muerte hace más de 100 años, y todo porque un rey quiere que tu seas quien gobierne a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El reino de Dunkelheit

¿Alguna vez haz sentido que te estas ahogando? Como si no pudieras contener más el aire, y tu cuerpo se apaga lentamente, las partes de tu cuerpo que alguna vez fueron cálidas ahora se vuelven frías y todo pasa exactamente de la misma manera, con la excepción de que es millones de veces más lento. ¿Sientes aquella pequeña pero esencial diferencia? El brusco cambio, cuando sientes que todo tu mundo se desestabiliza justo frente a tu mirada. No viene todo a la vez, se acumula, te cambia, juega contigo hasta que el ultimo pedazo de sanidad que creías tener en ti es desmenuzado a pedazos, y ahora solo queda un cuerpo vacío más en el mundo. Un frío y pálido cadáver.

Pero una vez que eso sucede, no se siente nada. Ni siquiera cuando eres colocado en un triste y pequeño ataúd, o cuando eres enterrado junto a docenas de cuerpos en la cámara del cementerio de la familia real. Todo parece como un largo y oscuro sueño, tus pensamientos ya no vagan, simplemente, dejan de existir. No es doloroso; solo, lo olvidas todo.


End file.
